


A Drop In the Ocean

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Mini Fics [10]
Category: Gold Diggers (1995)
Genre: Caves, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, POV Beth, Post-Movie(s), Thunder and Lightning, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, come on, city girl. I <i>know</i> it rains in L.A. Sometimes, at least.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop In the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW femslashficlet's #050 Remainder Week + #042 prompt: Weather.

“Oh, come on, city girl. I _know_ it rains in L.A. Sometimes, at least.” Jody lights another lantern and sets it next to the portable TV set. The cave is aglow from one end to the other, shadows casting shapes on the damp walls. The cheap purple and red candles from the 99-cent store make the light rosy.

“Yeah, but not like _this_. It’s so cold!” Beth huddles deeper into the wool blanket, nose wrinkled in distaste as thunder rumbles overhead. “And musty.”

Jody laughs— _rudely_ , Beth might say—and wraps an arm around Beth’s shoulders, tugging her in close. “That’s the smell of the water in here being stirred up. Sometimes, when the rain falls in just the right way on just the right peak, it pools in places that haven’t seen fresh water in centuries.” She bites her lip, gaze drifting someplace far off.

Beth just smiles, basking in Jody’s warmth. They spend less time on the mountain than the summer before—Jody and her mom have a beautiful new two-bedroom home and they both attend weekly AA meetings; there’s no need to escape anymore. But sometimes, when the small town feels a bit _too_ small for what they’re feeling for each other, they’ll go back into the hideout—rain or shine.

“You really love this place,” Beth says softly, pressing a shy kiss to Jody’s cheek.

Jody looks over at Beth, brow knit. “Yeah,” she says. “I do love this place.” She pauses for half a second before leaning in for a kiss, the motion still a little unpracticed, but Beth just grins and meets her halfway, their lips soft and sure, warmth melting through their bodies. Jody’s fingers twine around Beth’s, and they sit in close-knit silence, basking in the sound of rain and words unsaid.


End file.
